The Betrayel
by TheeBycth
Summary: Full summary inside. Sequel to the Genesis


**Title**: The Betrayel  
**Series: **The Beginning and the End of Everything  
**Author:** Howla (SilverLoyalWolf)  
**Disclaimer:** Zamorax, Sadarri, Guthisro, and Fenris belong to me and my two friends (Finch and Marth). Akazura, however, is mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:**fantasy/action/adventure/horror  
**Spoilers**: N/A  
**Pairings**: N/A  
**Warnings:** Plenty of violence and swearing  
**Story Synopsis:** Welcome to a realm of a planet-destroying sister, a betrayed brother, a disillusioned father, loyal broken angels, and worst of all, the soul-reaping traitor, Zamorax. A banquet is held in the honor of the birth of a new god. However, it isn't all that it may seem. You have been warned…  
**Author's Notes: **Here's the next part of 'The Beginning and the End of Everything.' This section describes how Zamorax ended up on earth. IMPORTANT!! Um, yeah, I also did this for the Last Banquet. But anyways, there are things that look like ( enter number here ) that you'll find as you read. They are author's notes or extras basically that explain that part a bit more. They aren't _vitally_ important, but they are good to read/know. Basically, you scroll down to the **Extras** and find the number in brackets and read the paragraph that goes along I'm trying to find a more efficient way to do this process, but I can't work hyperlinks. Sorry! Be careful not to read the ending of the story though.  
**Challenge**: N/A  
**Previous Chapter:** The Genesis  
**Next Chapter: **The Last Banquet

After naming the new planet Earth, Sadarri, Goddess of Heaven, lived contently with her two brothers, Zamorax, God of Hell, and Guthisro, God of Earth. Together, the three ruled long in prosperity.

…or how it should've been. However, we know better. Zamorax was furious with the sacrifices his father made to create Guthisro, just another monster to interfere with him. As the years, decades, and centuries passed, he became increasingly discontent with his father's rule, until finally he began to form a plan. Do not continue to read, for this story only ends in sorrow…

_Do you wish to live, human?_

The boy couldn't more than four years old, yet he lay in a pool of his own blood, his black hair soaking in the crimson liquid and his blue eyes already glazed over as he blinked foggishly at the figure above him.

_Do you want to be with your parents? They've already gone._

What was that? A doggy? He'd seen those from his view in the stroller. Lots of big people passed by him with doggies as they strolled around the streets, just like how his parents did with him…only he wasn't tied to a rope.

_Hm, you are still too young to understand the meaning of life or death. Tch, foolish mortal._

But he's never seen a doggy like this one. It was red and black, with wings and horns. The infant giggled feebly, too numb to feel the pain as he tried to reach out grab at some of that interesting fur, but he was too weak. Darkness was starting to cloud his mind and the strange dog faded from his view, leaving those lasting words.

_I suppose I'll let you live. Such a young soul isn't fun to reap anyways._

* * *

"My lord?"

"Hm?" Zamorax looked somewhat irritated at the angel that was waiting patiently for him.

"You called?"

"Oh…right."

The angel caught a fleeting glimpse of the image on Zamorax's reflection pool before the hellish god wiped it clean.

"That's unusual for you to spare a soul," he commented quietly. Zamorax let out a snort and drew back to his throne.

The angel, Akazura, known for his unmatchable quickness, was given the title Angel of Speed. He was unusual, taking on the form of a human with snow-white wings, but legend has it that he saw the image when watching the humans down on the inhabitants of 'Earth.' But that is, perhaps, the only free-will he had ever shown. Akazura was an emotionless angel, his face never changing at all, and he was a ruthless murderer, yet had unfailing loyalty to his God; The perfect 'robot' for Zamorax. How the wolf would have reacted if he had known at the time what Akazura would turn out to be still mystifies most.

"I called you to help me."

Though Akazura's facial emotion didn't change, his eyes seemed to darken as he knew immediately what Zamorax was going to ask.

"Tell Father that I wish to hold a banquet with him." Zamorax was still making plans in his mind as he spoke aloud.

"The reason?"

"To celebrate Guthisro's forthcoming. Tell him I know it's late, but it should be done."

"As you wish, my lord." Akazura bowed low to the God before shadow stepping out of sight.

Zamorax turned back to his pool as the image of the boy floated back to surface. Paramedics were surrounding him frantically, sirens blowing everywhere…but they had nothing to worry about. The boy would live; the decision was sealed the moment Zamorax decided not to reap his soul.

But why did he spare that soul? He had devoured countless souls before, and had just as quickly eaten up the boy's parents hungrily, what made that one so different?

Zamorax recognized his reason as the boy's eyes fluttered ever so slightly at the jolts the doctors zapped him with. A faint glimmer reflected in those young orbs, so different from the others that had died. All the souls Zamorax reaped died begging, crying, pleading - the selfish for their own dirty lives, and the unselfish for the lives of their loved ones. Either way, they all went to Zamorax's territory already haven given up everything, without a fight. But that young one had it: the spark of hope, even when ignorantly dying and surrounded by death. And Zamorax recognized that in himself.

He had been so young when his mother caught the illness. Though he hadn't been dying, he was still surrounded in death. Yet he led on his life bluntly, that ember of hope in his eyes. Only later when he grew up did darkness taint his soul and that ember flickered out, replaced by the wild black flames of sin. But Zamorax had forgotten that feeling, that little ember from his childhood, yet seeing this little one reawoke the feeling.

"Hmph, how foolish," Zamorax snorted to himself. He splashed a paw across the pool with more force than necessary and whipped around. He had better things to do than reminisce about the past. Yes, much better things. He had a coup to plan.

* * *

"The arrangements?"

"All done," the angel replied as the two strolled through the door. The room they were in was large and grand, with beautiful red and gold carpet floor, and a large wooden table in the center of the room. The walls were decorated with a similarly hued red and gold color, designed with complicated leafed swirls.

Fenris agreed whole-heartedly to the idea of a celebration, and it had been decided that it would take place on Earth, as it was Guthisro's territory. But due to regulations, the Gods would have to take on the mortal forms of the human residents.

Akazura had kept his original short form of blue hair and frozen yellow eyes, though his wings were nowhere in site. Zamorax's form consisted of red spikey hair with equally crimson eyes and square amber glasses.

"This is very nice," Sadarri commented as she came through the door.

"No kidding," Guthisro laughed, walking behind his sister.

Guthisro had a mop of emerald hair and eyes, while Sadarri had a long silky mane of silvery blue hair and sharp crystal blue eyes. Then Fenris entered, with his black hair and deep onyx eyes.

"It's good to see everyone here." Zamorax spread his arms welcomingly. "Please, take a seat."

Everyone complied, slipping into a majestic oaken chair. Immediately, food and drinks appeared on the tabletop, though it was for formal appearance only. The Gods did not require food or drink; it was a mere pleasure for them that just wasted time and energy.

"So, how's your realm doing, daughter?" Fenris asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Same frozen masses as always," Sadarri replied. "Although some insects have been invading them lately with their primitive little metal toys."

Guthisro shrugged at this, "I can't control the humans. They do what they want."

Sadarri rolled her eyes and turned to Zamorax. "How's yours doing?"

The red-head raised his eyebrows, "The gas giants are their usual. But hell is becoming rather noisy." He shook his head. "Too many screaming humans. It's a pain."

Sadarri laughed, "I know what you mean. We get a couple whiners up here. They just don't shut up."

"What about you, Guthisro?" Fenris changed the subject to his second son.

"The typical wars and stuff," Guthisro sighed and shook his head. "I don't see why they fight so much over a chunk of dirt which is basically the same as the next. I'm considering turning some of the water into land, but that might upset the balance. Besides," Guthisro let out a sheepish laugh, "they'll start fighting anew over every new piece of land I make for them."

"Huh. Well, all the more humans for me," Zamorax chuckled.

"And me too," Sadarri added.

Fenris, who had been relatively silent the entire time, spoke up. "Well, it's nice that you all have fun." He laughed and shook his head. "I remember your mothers."

Immediately, the other Gods went silent, but Fenris didn't notice as his eyes clouded over.

"Stryfe, she was so stunning with a fiery personality. But Aerris was absolutely beautiful. Both were brutal warriors, unmatched in any battle. It still befuddles me who would have won if they fought each other."

"It probably would have been Aerris." Sadarri of course.

"Hah! Yeah right-"

"Now now, let's not fight," Fenris laughed. "They were both formidable fighters. Anyways, let's start the Birth Ritual now."

Zamorax's eyes flickered as he nodded discreetly to Akazura.

"Yes," he said. "We never properly received our brother." He stood up and spread his arms. Guthirso's mouth was twisted with amusement "And so, brother Guthisro, I welcome you into this world!"

"And goodbye."

Electricity jolted through the chairs, and suddenly, three of the gods found themselves frozen and unable to move. Zamorax stood up calmly, nodding in approval to Akazura.

"Zamorax! What is this?!" Fenris growled through grit teeth.

"_Clox mynx cos as nlair_," Zamorax replied smoothly. "I've placed a spell on this room." The red-headed boy folded his arms behind his back and began to pace around the room. "You see, _dear_father, I've gotten quite tired of your rule. After I rid you and my pesky siblings, I'm taking over the universe." Zamorax planted himself in front of Fenris, curling his lips back to bare his teeth. "So the only way you'll be leaving this room is when you're dead."

"Huh, oh really?"

Zamorax whipped around to come face to face with Guthisro.

"Heh, you always were a better spell caster," Zamorax snorted. "However, I have the upperhand when it comes to fighting!"

A mutter of ancient words, and a ripple passed through Zamorax, reverting him back to his true wolf form.

"Once I erase you, I will destroy father and sister, then the universe will be mine for the taking!" Zamorax charged just as Guthisro hurriedly transformed, and hit him head on. The two began to fight with Sadarri screaming angrily in the background.

Fenris glanced at his chains, "_Onx mes vlair cavs zyaor_…"

The buzzing electricity stopped and Fenris stood up, muttering to himself, "A foolish son who will never defeat his father."

A blast of air whizzed by his head and obliterated the wall behind him, clipping some black hairs in the process.

"While Lord Zamorax is busy fighting, I'll be your opponent until he is done." Akazura was surrounded by a burst of white feathers as his large wings emerged from his back.

"Unwise choice, angel," Fenris growled. "But very well."

Faster than the eye could blink, he whipped his foot around aiming to break the neck for a swift kill, but Akazura brought up his arms in time to block the blow.

"_Dniw cas mesirat neze myai_!" Akazura yelled. Blades of wind collected and shot towards Fenris's back.

"_Macis os tomiya sirak nez_." Fenris's shadow rose from the ground and swallowed the wind whole. Akazura was momentarily surprised at Fenris's power, but when he recovered himself, it was too late.

Fenris's hand shot forward and grabbed Akazura's face, covering the left half of his face.

"_Claux es mira-_"

Only Akazura's right eye was visible, and it widened in a mixture of horror and surprise. He knew that spell; it was one of Fenris's most famous spells. Nicknamed the Soul Shredder curse for a reason, it was Fenris's favorite for execution.

"Damnit!" Akazura pulled away from Fenris, but not before he had finished the spell in that split-second.

"-_zir no cleir!_" Unfortunately for the angel, he was not fast enough and Fenris's fingertip had brushed his left eyelid. Dark energy surged from Fenris's hand and hit Akazura. The angel screamed, dropping to the ground cringing. Blood from his wounds pooled around him, dying his wings red. Yet as blood continued to flow, his wings absorbed the liquid until they were as black as night. And then the torment was over, and Akazura lay broken on the floor, seemingly dead.

"AKAZURA!" Zamorax howled and charged in a mad rush at his father, jowls open to taste revenge. Fenris was unsuspecting and turned with surprise as Zamorax's fangs-

"NO!" A flash a green and blood splattered across Fenris's human face. Blood. The blood of a coyote. The blood of his son. The blood of Guthisro.

The body of the coyote was ripped open at the throat, his life's blood flowing out in rivulets. The hazy green eyes focused on his stunned father, jaws gasping for air to say his last words.

"F-forgive…me…."

And that is how Guthisro, God of Earth and son of Fenris died.

(1)

* * *

"GUTHISRO!" Sadarri roared. "GUTHISRO! NO, NO NO!!"

Zamorax backed away from the corpse, momentarily stunned at the enormity of what he done. He licked his maw, and the taste of Guthisro's life blood awoke in him a fierce new fire. A new fire burning with the light of betrayal and hate.

The malicious wolf threw back his shaggy head and howled to the empty air, cackling his triumph to the skies as his eyes gained a new glint of insanity.

"ZAMORAX!" With a bright flash of blue, Sadarri's chains were immediately undone. "ZAMORAX YOU TRAITOR!!" In a blur, a silver fox leaped out of the chair and charged Zamorax. The wolf twisted around just as Sadarri clamped her teeth down on his back. Snarling, Zamorax threw her off with a violent jerk.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! IN THE NAME OF FENRIS I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Sadarri screamed. She ran at the wolf in a mad rage, but Zamorax jumped out of the way just in time. With hate rushing through her veins, she turned sharply, too sharply for Zamorax to react and tore her fangs through his belly. Howling and senseless with pain, Zamorax rammed his horns into Sadarri sending her flying into the opposite wall. The wolf stumbled crazily and turned to Fenris.

"You're next," he hissed. Fenris, with tears streaming down his face stood up and opened his hand. A glimmering ruby, the color of Guthisro's blood, lay on his palm.

"_Estria no mirai coz Zamorax_," he whispered. It was the spell of the sealing. Zamorax's eyes widened as he watch blue flames rise up and engulf his body.

"NO!" he cried, "You can't do this! NO! Stop! Stop this! Stop!" His last mournful cries were all that were heard as the flames licked at the remainings. The ruby in Fenris's hand burned brightly, then settled down to leave Zamorax's mark on the center.

* * *

"So it's over?" Sadarri climbed out of a pile of rubble wearily as the haze of rage faded. "He's gone?"

"No, just sealed away," Fenris sighed, leaning against the table.

"What should we do with him?" Sadarri nodded to the black-winged angel on the ground. "Should I finish him off?"

"No," Fenris shook his head, "There had been enough death in here already." Raising his hands, he brought it down swiftly across the roots of the wings, cleanly clipping the wings off. Akazura was unconscious to feel the pain.

"The Soul Shredder split his soul," Sadarri observed. Indeed, the soul was broken into two pieces, one half as black as night, the other pure white as snow.

"I'll let the white half keep his wings then," Fenris replied. He passed a hand over the small form, "Redeem your grave sins on earth under Akira and Kazu Wanaki."

The pool of blood around the angel, which had been lapping eagerly at the body, suddenly reared up and swallowed the angel whole, leaving just stains of crimson.

**EPILOGUE **

"What are we going to do with this?" Sadarri held up the glimmering ruby, so beautiful in the light, yet it was so dangerous. It had been only a few days after the attack and the remaining gods were still recovering from the betrayel.

"If we leave the seal raw like that, it won't last long," Fenris said sadly, "We'll have to find a soul to contain it." After saying that, he padded over to the reflection pool. Immediately, images flitted through at a rapid pace, revealing every image on the face of the planet within a few minutes, yet Fenris absorbed all of them easily.

"But how?!" Sadarri demanded, "Zamorax's soul will disintegrate the soul of the creature you choose. It won't even last a minute as soon as this _thing_ makes contact with it!"

Fenris ignored Sadarri's rattles and concentrated on the images. Suddenly, he stomped a paw down.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Right there!"

On his command, the reflection pool stopped sorting through pictures and halted on the image of hospital room. An infant boy was laying in bed.

"What? That boy?" Sadarri snorted. "You want _that _whelp to be the container of Zamorax-?!"

"Parents dead and severe amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing past the accident," Fenris muttered to himself. "He shouldn't even be alive. The color of his soul is abnormal too. How else would this be possible? He's _perfect_."

"-Forget the minute, he won't even last an _second_ with Zamorax."

"Oh really?" Fenris said suddenly. He was still staring intently at the boy. "His soul's been touched by Zamorax. How else would these phenomenon's be explained?"

"What?!" Sadarri shoved her muzzle in to get a glance at the boy. "No way! Zamorax actually…"

The red streaks in the boy's strangely white hair was obviously abnormal and though his eyes were closed, Fenris and Sadarri could see that his irises were yellow. Scanning into the color of his soul, it was a pure white color with a tint of red.

"The average color is grey," Sadarri murmered to herself in thought, though Fenris already knew this. "Newborns come out white, as they are not fully developed enough to sin. But as they grow older, the more crimes or darkness that crosses them, the more black their soul becomes. This one has a bit of red, like Zamorax's blood-colored soul." Sadarri's crystal blue eyes flickered to Fenris. "It is actually possible that beast who took Guthisro _saved_ this one's life? A human, and an infant at that."

Fenris shrugged, "The proof is there."

His paw glided out, and the ruby slipped from his claws into the pool with a soft _plop_.

"_Atak atao stiak_, (2)" he murmured. "I, Fenris, Father of Zamorax, christen you Kiatso Atokata." After saying that, he sighed tiredly and leaned back. The image disappeared just as he muttered to himself.

"May the fates guard this little one, for I can do no more for him except let time lead its course."

**EPILOGUE** (ending, for real this time)

His eyes cracked open and a bright light filled them instantly, making him want to shut his eyes instinctively and go back to sleep. However, the childish curiosity filled him and he opened them further, adjusting slowly to the light. People immediately swarmed around him, talking, questioning, prodding, checking the monitors, prodding some more.

_No way_.

The voice echoed in his head, filling it with throbs of pain that he's never experienced before in his short four-year life (all of that he'll never recall). He cried out, causing more panic and confusion to build around him.

_This child?_

Once the initial pain faded, the boy was left feeling drained and exhausted again. He slipped in and out of consciousness, all the while trying to remember why the voice seemed so familiar.

_And just when I thought I'd never see this boy again…_

He was really growing tired, on the brink of falling asleep. A nearby human was calling him repeatedly with a name he didn't recognize.

"Kaitso Atokata," he mumbled drowsily. Where did that come from? It just suddenly popped into his head, but it appealed to him. He liked it. He liked that name.

"Kaitso Atokata," he repeated. The human looked momentarily surprised and confused, but began calling the boy by his new name. At the same time, the voice murmured his last thought before the infant fell asleep.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

Extras

(1) If you don't get why Guthisro's last words are "Forgive me," read the Genesis again and again until it does make sense. Naw, I'm just kidding. Guthisro was born out of the lives of Fenris's two mates. I thought it was fitting for him to die apologizing that Fenris had to basically kill his loves to make Guthisro.

(2) Atak atao stiak, I created it, has a complicated meaning.

Atak is more for the unnatural occurrences in life. Its sort of like "unusual, fantasy, strange, or whatever else being." Kai is the perfect example of this, being the one and only soul that Zamorax bothered to not reap.

Atao stiak is a blessing or prayer. Kind of like saying "good luck" or "may the force be with you" thing.

This sentence is more that what it seems, but it might be a bit hard to find the other meaning to it.


End file.
